Land of Blossoms
The Land of Blossoms {花の国, Hana no Kuni} is a small country located to the west of the Land of Fire, bordering the Land of Wind, the Land of Rivers, and Amegakure. Its government leader is the Blossom Daimyō. Like many other countries of its size, the Land of Blossoms does not have its own hidden village or Kage and is considered to be very remote, having very little denizens. Despite this, the Land of Blossoms is renown for its natural beauty, hence its name. The Land of Blossoms has had very little participation in neighboring countries' conflicts and is very rarely mentioned in history. However, the Land of Blossoms served as a "safe zone" during times of war. Any opposing shinobi that chose to battle in the country's borders would subsequently be separated by Fujikami Clan members and would be escorted back to their respective territories. Category:DRAFT Hanabira Village ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀''Main Article: Hanabira Village'' Hanabira Village {花弁の里, Hanabira no Sato. English TV: ''"Village Hidden in the Petals" or "Hidden Petal Village." Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Petals.} is the capital village of the Land of Blossoms and is the home of the Fujikami Clan. Hanabira Village is much smaller compared to other villages like Konohagakure and does not have it's own Kage although it does have its own small shinobi system branching from the Fujikami Clan. The village symbol is a cluster of cherry blossoms and is engraved on all of the shinobi's headbands and many of their weapons. Hanabira Village resides in the deep forests and mountains of the Land of Blossoms, surrounded by beautiful gorges, rivers, waterfalls, and of course, cherry blossoms trees. Rivers run throughout the village, as the Fujikami Clan were strongly against altering the landscape to construct their village. In the innermost areas of the village, the clan has constructed a number of immaculate temples, shrines and residences, all strikingly harmonious with the surrounding nature. Nakama Shrine ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀''Main Article: Nakama Shrine Nakama Shrine {仲間の神社, Nakama no jinja} is the home of the Fujikami Clan's summonings, Peafowl {仲間, Nakama}. Located in the deep mountains and valleys of the Land of Blossoms, Nakama Shrine is very remote and often hard to find, despite being in close proximity to Hanabira Village. The shrine itself is roughly the size of a small village and is surrounded by gardens and rivers tended to by the Peafowl who reside there, and the few humans allowed into the shrine. Nakama Shrine serves as a place for peace, self-discovery, purification rites, worship, and training. The Fujikami clan members often visit this shrine before Obon festivals and tōrō nagashi {灯籠流し} ceremonies to honor the spirits of their ancestors. Many aspiring shinobi from the Fujikami Clan train inside of the shrine. Trivia * The rivers that flow through the Land of Blossoms come from the lakes surrounding Amegakure and continue to flow through the Land of Rivers before reaching what is presumably, the Land of Waves. * It takes around a day and a half to reach Hanabira Village from Konoha and around two days from Suna. References The Land of Blossoms is a fan-made country for the Naruto universe by sakuya-no-kimi. Category:Countries Category:Locations